User blog:XCaidx/Midnight Judge Neferet (New Unit)
Name: Midnight Judge Neferet ' Element: '''Dark ' Rarity: Omni Cost: 50 'Lord-type Stats ' Max HP: 8269 (1500) Max Atk: 3130 (600) Max Def: 3166 (600) Max Rec: 3167 (600) 'Normal Attack ' Number of hits: 15 Max BC generated: 45 (3 BC/hit) '''Skills: Leader Skill - Kindness Beyond Death ' *65% boost to Def, Rec, max HP of Dark types, 10% all elemental damage reduction, enormously boosts BB Atk (300%) & negates critical damage '''Brave Burst - Thousand Lie-Shredding Gaze ' *BC required: 29 *Max BC Generated: 18 (1 BC/hit) *18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (420%), greatly restores HP (4000-4500 HP), hugely boosts BB Atk (450%) for 3 turns, hugely boosts Rec (35%) relative to max HP for 3 turns & considerably boosts max HP (20%) 'Super Brave Burst - Predator-is-Prey Technique ' *BC required: 30 *Max BC generated: 22 (1 BC/hit) *22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (620%), greatly restores HP (4000-4500 HP), hugely boosts BB Atk (450%) for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def (80%) relative to Rec for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 2 turns 'Ultimate Brave Burst - Heart-Knowing Heka ' *BC required: 32 *Max BC generated: 25 (1 BC/hit) *25 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (1800%), enormous damage reduction (100%) for 2 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def (300%) relative to Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Rec (400%) for 4 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 5 turns 'Extra Skill - Wedjat's Unyielding Gaze ' *10% boost to all parameters of Dark types & boosts Atk, Rec each turn for up to 5 turns (30% each turn, up to 150%) ['''7★ Lore]: Neferet 'was groomed from birth by the nobility as another pawn in the web of arranged marriages within the kingdom. With her divine heritage manifesting early, many suitors quickly came a-knocking. Yet '''Neferet '''found more joy in the solitude of nature and the quiet of the night, refusing every offer made for marriage. One such evening, she found a falcon by the roadside, its body broken beyond aid. Weeping at its death, she held it close to her breast, letting her warmth comfort it in its last moments. Suddenly, the bird's corpse burst into smokeless fire, the flames harmlessly touching her eyes briefly before granting her a vision of the gods. Returning home, she firmly told her family that she was entering the God-King's priesthood as soon as possible. It was a shocking move, for only the highest of nobility were permitted to marry such exalted ones. Yet she succeeded despite their fears, and her rapid ascent was said to be a sign of heaven's favor. She was soon known as a fair judge of character and a trustworthy soul, although her nighttime excursions - mostly spent tending to the outcasts and the poor - caused many to question her true motives. During one of her trips, she saw some royal scions beating up a blind woman and stepped in to stop them. While successful, the outcry against her actions led the God-King to assign a sharp-eyed bodyguard to her, ostensibly to limit her movement and keep her safe within the palace walls. Angered, she slipped out one night, but was surprised to discover that her bodyguard had followed her with ease and seemed to share her sentiments about the situation. Matters came to a head when the God-King's own son tried to cut down an innocent man, framed for a crime she instinctively knew he didn't commit. Her shout of anger shook the walls of the palace that day, and for a moment it seemed that every light had lost its luster in the wake of shadowy wings. Annoyed at her temerity, the God-King swung his massive blade at her, but her bodyguard shielded her from the blow. Without a second thought, she wove her divine heritage and struck the God-King with all her might, ripping his divinity into shreds as she made part of it her own. As the ecstasy of power filled her body, a sound ripped the air with triumph and mirth - the voice of a falcon's victorious cry as it devoured its prey. ['Omni Lore]: As the divine power settled within her mortal frame, Neferet's soul returned to her body, but not before taking a journey across reality in an instant. She saw the true state of the world for herself, and it was a horrifying truth to bear. The very laws of nature that she had thought immutable were broken and rebound into the God-King's divine heritage, doled out in drips and drabs to further his selfish agenda. This was not without price, as the backlash of his actions was the increased growth of the desert at the borders of their kingdom. Yet beyond the desert were worse terrors, for the monsters that hated humanity had seen its defenses weakened and were moving like hungry sharks after blood. The shattered fragments of the God-King's power had settled into various places, items, and people across the kingdom, and '''Neferet '''realized that she had to find as many of them as she could in order to weather the coming darkness. Yet before she could do so, her bodyguard - flush with the power of death - begged her to help him bridge the yawning chasm of soul-debt that the God-King had left behind. And so their greatest trial had begun, for he could only permit the death of those she could judge guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. At first, the task was all too easy, yet every trial wore on her soul, and soon despair clung to her every heartbeat. Desperate for a solution, '''Neferet '''left one moonless night and began her search for those who possessed the remaining shards of divinity across the land. Time would see her return to her companion's side in his hour of need...but not unscarred. Category:Blog posts